


From the Ashes

by okemmelie



Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: F/F, its a ghost au so idk major character death is inevitable, my working title as jazzalil (sad) because i am a mess, starkid writes discord, time is weird but we accept that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okemmelie/pseuds/okemmelie
Summary: Ghosts are corporeal for exactly one hour every single day, forced to vaguely relive their last moments until they’re allowed to move on. Unfinished business, unsolved deaths and dissatisfactory lives are the most common things keeping them here. Jemilla is a ghost, but Zazzalil wants to spend life with her anyway.





	From the Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> fuck time that makes sense, here's another ghost au for the ghost prompt

They’re standing by their old campsite, the one that burned down a long time ago. None of them knows how long it’s been exactly, but they do know that this is the first time since the that they’ve all been together like this. Well, everyone but Jemilla. But she’ll be here in a moment. They don’t know how long it’ll be: They have yet to master the exact science of time measurement, but she’ll be here soon, they can all feel it. They’re waiting and not patiently. Not all of them, anyway. Zazzalil’s never been more nervous in her life. Or maybe she has. But this time she’s nervous and excited and that has to count for more. It doesn’t make her anymore patient, at the very least.

It happens. Jemilla starts flickering into existence and Zazzalil does a little jump. This is what she’s been waiting for all day. This is what she waits for every day, but today is extra special. When Jemilla stops flickering, she goes to give Zazzalil a big hug and Zazzalil returns it happily.  _ Are you ready for this? _ , she asks. Jemilla nods. Then they take each other’s hand and make their way towards Ducker.

Wedding ceremonies haven’t been perfected yet, but Ducker does his best. It doesn’t matter. Not really, anyway. Jemilla says yes and so does Zazzalil, and they smile at each other: Big smiles filled with love. Then they kiss. It’s not the first time they’ve kissed, but it’s the best kiss they’ve had. At least in Zazzalil’s opinion. They’re married and they’re happy and they still have some time to celebrate with their friends before Jemilla disappears again and they’ll have to wait another day to be with each other again.

_ Can you marry a ghost? _ Keeri is the smartest person Zazzalil knows when it comes to making wise life decisions, so of course she asks Keeri when her head no longer contains thoughts of anything but Jemilla. Her girlfriend, Jemilla. Her girlfriend who also happens to be a ghost and her girlfriend she wants to make her wife. But she doesn’t know how ghosts work, because she’s never loved one before she loved Jemilla. Now she loves Jemilla, so she needs to know.

According to Keeri, you absolutely can marry a ghost. She doesn’t double check with Ducker, who always says he’s connected with the ghosts and their world. She doesn’t double check with Emberly, their new leader, either. She goes straight to their old camp and starts collecting flowers. Flowers she knows Jemilla will like and flowers she doesn’t, but she hopes she will. The ground is still black from the fire here and there, but she covers it all. She knows the black ground makes Jemilla upset and it upsets her too, so she covers it. She tries to cover it all in flowers, but gives up quickly and turns to leaves and grass instead.

Zazzalil’s so busy making everything look pretty for when Jemilla appears that she completely misses it when she does. Instead, she turns around and finds Jemilla on the ground, on her knee, asking her if she’ll be her wife. She grabs Jemilla’s hands and helps her up, then gets on her knee instead. Her question is the exact same as Jemilla’s, but unlike Zazzalil who didn’t answer, Jemilla says yes. They kiss. It’s not the first kiss they’ve shared, but it’s the best one. At least in Zazzalil’s opinion.

It’s become a tradition for Zazzalil to wait for Jemilla to appear. She doesn’t know how it happened. Back when Jemilla was alive, they fought and argued and couldn’t figure things out, but now Zazzalil keeps going back to where Jemilla appears to get to be with her for a short time each day. It’s the highlights of her days and she wouldn’t trade it for anything. Jemilla starts flickering into existence and Zazzalil feels her heartbeat pick up. Ever since they started flirting, it’s done that. It didn’t get better when Jemilla kissed her a few days ago. She doesn’t mind the heartbeat, though.

Today, she takes Jemilla’s hand. It feels nice in hers and she swears she can see Jemilla blushing at the gesture. It’s a pleasant sight. They go for a walk in the forest, like they so often do. The forest doesn’t carry the same somberness as the old campsite and she prefers the lightheartedness it brings.

They’ve walked around for a while when Zazzalil stops up. She turns her entire body towards Jemilla, who does the same once she realizes that Zazzalil doesn’t intend to start walking again.  _ Do you want to be my girlfriend? _

Jemilla disappears before she has the chance to answer, but Zazzalil stands ready waiting for her in the spot she usually appears and the first thing Jemilla says is  _ Yes _ . They kiss. It’s not the first time they’ve done so, but this has been the best kiss so far. At least in Zazzalil’s opinion. And luckily, the girlfriends have all the time to continue kissing today. They take advantage of it.

Zazzalil has happily given her leadership position to Emberly. She doesn’t want it. It’s too much work and without Jemilla around, there’s no one’s face to shove it into. As annoying as Jemilla was, Zazzalil can’t help but miss her. She used to think she thought about Jemilla a lot, but now that Jemilla isn’t here, she thinks about her even more.

So she goes back. She goes back to the old burned down campsite where she last saw Jemilla and she sits in the ashes, alone with her thoughts. Her thoughts about Jemilla. She’s so in her head that she swears she sees the other girl. She hears her voice too. It asks her what she’s doing here.  _ Thinking about you _ , she says out loud. The shape that looks like Jemilla puts a hand on her shoulder and she’s suddenly thinking that maybe it isn’t just a shape and a thought. Maybe it is Jemilla.

It’s strange, it’s unexpected and it’s a nice surprise. Zazzalil hugs Jemilla tightly. It’s not their first hug, but it’s their best hug by far. At least in Zazzalil’s opinion. She never thought she’d miss Jemilla’s hugs, but now that she’s in her arms, she never wants to be let go of.

At first, Zazzalil was certain fire was a gift and that there was nothing dangerous about it. It protected them from Snarl and it made life so much easier. Jemilla was just stuck up for not believing in her. Fire made their life easier and they could handle it.

Now she wishes she had listened to Jemilla. Or at least been a little more careful. There’s flames. Flames everywhere. Even the ground is on fire. Their campsite has never looked worse and it’s Zazzalil’s fault. She brought them fire and she knocked over a torch and she burned down their campsite, and she suddenly understands why Snarl was so afraid of the flames.

They run. It’s her fault. She thinks they have everyone. It’s her fault. She forgets Jemilla. At least until she hears her screaming. She turns around. Tries to save her. It’s too late and it’s all her fault.

**Author's Note:**

> oof, forgot to mention ! this is part of an unofficial series that i'm calling the ghost chronicles. it shares the same basic ghost concept and catching the same cab is in the same cinematic universe because i said so. also sdkfjsd thank u for reading, you're the best


End file.
